


Lot can happen over time

by Devakiriddle



Series: How things can go right when you know the truth [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banshing, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devakiriddle/pseuds/Devakiriddle
Summary: Find out what it is in the story





	1. Hello everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry/gifts).



> Djddhdhdh

Hi this my ever first story I hope you love it


	2. A/n

I we'll be starting this story soon but I want you guys know this not for Harry is don't know why or how that happen here


	3. How thing gone wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this short but hey alest it the beginning of the story

Harry was only 12 when ever thing had change in his life finding out some people he love and thrust didn't love or didn't care about him at all witch for him made him run way from the Drusley and the wizard world now after fours year of being hiding and trying to think of a plan to get back at Dumbledore and the other he had to visit some one to do so


	4. time to see them part one

it the morning of a knew day and harry was in his home cooking something here he was happy to live on his own for four years witch for him has been quiet smiple even tho he had to kill some muggles and wizards or witches that got colse to him bout he had a good reason to do that here so right now harry was cooking some eggs and bisket so he could have eggs and bisket and gravy for breakfest here"hmmm i should go see them today it be fun to shock them "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is short but i have been busy with lot of stuff with school and other stuff liek helping my father with stuff and all but i hope you like this short chapter


End file.
